lotuschampionshipfandomcom-20200213-history
Elfernandez
'F1 1995 Custom Championship' After 5 months, the spaniard was ready to get back into Roblox Formula racing, with not much experience and not knowing many Roblox formula figuers. Elf met 1995 rookie skilledf1racer who introduced him to the f1 Custom Cup, where each season they would change the year of the car you were allowed. Elf turned up at a practice session and was gifted a trial by Lotus historic (now Lotus Fernandez Racing). Team owner and 1st driver Lotus128 was impressed and sign the spaniard as a 3rd driver even tho there were only 3 races left in the season. As qualifying was aproaching the weekend, 2nd driver jared, was not able to make the race, and had been absent from most races this season. So young Elf replaced him, and put the quick yet massivley understeering lotus on pole. But in the race, Elf was taken out while leading by lepe100 in the SLR and finnished 6th out of 8. Next venue on the calender was Puerto Tapas where a homecoming elf realesed his suprise to the grid, the LH100, which revolutionised the Lotus Historic Team. He planted it on pole and lead a massive lead in the race a saftey car was called and for reasons not explained, marshal and driver lotus128 froze elf and let B team Brabham take the win with elf in 2nd. The last race elf could not attened. F1 1996 and introduction to Lotus championship The end of 2010, which meant a new season and another chance to get noticed, a clean season to start a succsess. The F1 1996 Season started and Elf Impressed by Winning the 1st Round at Marlbrick Pipping Lotus128 at the end. Lotus took the victory at Catalunya and Phoenix with elf coming 4th and 3rd respectively. Elf fought back hard but lost out to Sam at Imola. By now Elf was Highly rated as a great driver.Elf then made the new LH102 which he got pole in at Leinster but he lost out to Lotus but fought back at Vyborg and pureto by picking up wins in both races. Elf was now leading the champ by a few points but sadly he lost out at tsukuba due to technical issues but he did win the Rookie of the year award. At the start of 2011 Elf was allowed to join the Lotus Championship a league for highly skilled drivers. Elf suprised many by getting 2nd in Quali for Tsukuba just behind Reigning Champ Lotus128 but sadly he got a case of grave incompetence and was taken out at the end of lap 1 by Mugen. Elf Suprised many by getting 2nd in marlbrick just losing out to Lotus elf then got Podium after podium for the next few races In Monza he got pole position but sadly had a bad race finishing down the order. he was unlucky in Monaco after a bad officaling decision forced him to finish 4th. During the mid season elf scored more podiums finishing behind lotus in many. But he finally got a win at Parque de fernandez after a good battle with Lotus he managed to finish 1st after Lotus won the Championship and got 200 points he retired this allowed Elf sam and mugen to Pick up most of the points Elf almost won at A1 ring but backmarker trouble cost him Elf was tipped to finish runner up but He finished well down the order after getting caught up in the midfield scramble. but Elf picked up 4th in the Champ a brilliant achievement as a rookie in the Lotus champ. 1997 Championship still in 2011 and the custom cup was back and elf was back with vengance, after a fustrating last race and been pipped of the championship by his teammate lotus128 last season, Elf went into the season with an explosive start. Winning the first race by almost lapping the whole field at marlbrick with teammate lotus picking up 2nd at marlbrick, this was a start of many lotus-Fernandez victories, next 2 races were at jerez and catalunya, where elf was at home, however at jerez elf had a great start which was then later ruined by a red flag and not pitting, this did not downharten the spaniard, as he amazingly pitted on the restart lap and came out 2nd behind lotus. The spaniard was hot on lotus's heels for the whole race, but sadly due to lotus's great defending he could only get 2nd. Pheonix was an unsatisfactory race for the spaniard, being 2nd for the whole race and once again backmarker trouble religated him to 3rd on the last lap. catalunya was a race he could forget, 4 restarts and a penalty agreed by the drivers as "a bit too harsh" when elf crossed 3rd that day Sgp members convinced the stewards to take away his podium and give him 4th at his home race. However his bad fortune was about to change, starting off in italy, monza. Elf started 3rd but with trouble at the chicane was sent to the back of the grid, so for most of the race he fought his way through with some help from the ascari chaicane and some barriers throwing off drivers elf found him self 2nd behind newbeaver who's SGP could not help the speed of the LH103B and took the lead and win. Bcak in spain for the next 2 races and elf was still on a rampage taking wins at Alejandro Fernandez Street circuit, where he started 5th and a win at San joaquin where he started 3rd. A hat trick of wins and yet this good spell was not over, to san marino which could be only described as his best race ever driven, thanks to a couple red flags Elf amazingly lapped the whole field to win until he let lotus unlap himself to take 2nd though it was a race to forget for the others. Back Tsukuba was only described "as the end of my streak" by elf after he found out the forcast for the japanese track for both qualifying and race, yet his own comment was contridicted by himself, in the monsooning rain elf and ZZZ66655mugen had an intense battle where at the end elf came out victorius. At the end of that race he said "im happy to have won here, but i feel as if i didnt deserve it" which made many questions in the paddock. Another Lotus home race saw him on pole, yet the rampant elf was there again, elf took the lead on lap 3 after lotus had some gearbox issues which were later resolved by the pit wall. Odly for Elf, he went for a much later pit than he is used to but nevertheless took the win. Elf then took more wins at brick forest and singapore but at Long beach his streak came to the end as lotus beat him to the flag elf took 2nd place. Elf got revenge as he beat lotus at A1 ring. Lotus won at lakebrick while elf had to charge through the field to take 2nd, hungary was a similar situation with lotus finnish 1st and elf 2nd making it another LH 1-2. San sebastian came and the spaniard on home ground again, with 4 laps left elf passed lotus after a very unorthadox desicion from lotus letting the spaniard through. ineviatbly elf won in the basque country making it his 10th win of the season. Puerto España was effictivly Elf's chnace to finaly seal of the champ, qualifying 2nd behind his team mate lotus for the 2nd time running, the spaniard, although being fast, could not beat the defence of lotus. so in the end finnished 2nd which is what he needed. Elf bcame the first Non-British European to win the custom compition and the first spaniard. during the press comfrence he was rather emotional and thanked lotus and the team for the opportunity. A great monday afternoon for team LFR. 2nd year in Lotus Championship Elfs 2nd season of Lotus Champ and this time he was in it to win. Skilledf1racer got the first win in lakebrick suprising many wile elf got a solid 2nd he then missed Monza but cme back to dominate home GP at Jerez from start to finish. He almost won at leinster but backmarkers ruined his chances handing the victory to sam. But he struck back at Middlestone after a great start elf managed to pip sam to victory. He then won at A1 Ring in the Lotus78 after another dominent drive even lapping rival mugen. Bricklane soon followed as elf took a third conseciutive win beating sam and jordan. He then repeated it at Parque de fernandez after a brilliant drive after having to hold off Sam and Jordan. Fersona was a minor setback as sam beat him on the day after keeping elf behind him for the whole race. Missing Tsukuba didn't help as main rival sam took victory but the spaniard returned to the scene at Singapore and took another victory he then won at Marlbrick having to hold off Sam Mugen and Lepe another great drive. Hungary was to date elf's best drive after getting a penalty for speeding in the pits elf put his head down and charged through the field then had a amazing duel with sam to beat him at Hungary and take the victory. Victory's at Abu Dhabi and Australia soon followed after Melbourne elf had a chance to win the title at Phoenix if he beat sam on the day which he just did after fending off strong challenges from skilled and sam elf became Lotus Champ Champion a brilliant achievement. Vyborg though was a race to forget after getting 2 penaltys for incidents elf had to fight back to get 2nd but could only manage 3rd whereas rival Mugen took his first win of the season. Elf then missed Qantas Autodrome and Gudalajara Street circuit but it didn't really matter as he was champion after a dominent season. R-OWS I suppose after all the rumors of the young spaniard running around it was about time that Elf got into R-OWS, this road was hard and tough sadly for him, as a lunatic fan ruined his lap times in the trials and was denied entry. After falling to his later however rookie rivals, Haikel and cessna. the spaniard collected himself and started to focus on Lotus championship. R-OWS reached Ireland for the Lienster round where Elf was given a chance to race. un suprisingly the spaniard perfomed brilliantly despite some issues with a disadvantaged car, he still finished 3rd in the sprint and 4th in the feature, this was out of 7 cars. 2 races passed then in the R-OWS community and elf with a massive storm of wins in Lotus championship was finaly allowed into R-OWS at what other than a home GP, one of many spanish tracks on the calender. this round was valencia where the nervous spaniard was looking to impress, he clintched a 4th after agressive dutch driver klok hit him off the track. however out of 8 not bad for the spaniard the next race wasnt for a another 2 weeks. 2 weeks passed and we were back in action at URR indy track, where only 4 drivers competed seeing the returm of mugen, after a dismass quali elf started last and ad to wrestle against 3 great drivers to satnd a podium. well he did so in both sprint and feature clintching 2nd in both, things were getting better for the spaniard. elf didnt return for another 3 rounds missing races due to timings, however he returned to another home race, one he is very fond of, thats right catalunya. the most experienced man at this track took the stage to produce somthing for the spanish fans, missing the sprint elf started pole for the feature and did not hold back, Elf took the opportunity of his rivals' slow starts by storming a 2 second lead on the first lap and was one of the first to pit. this benifited him as he gained on provisional 1st slayer to a just 2 second gap, who was then another 10 seconds ahead of defending champion Mugen. the race seem flawless so far and it ended flawless as he took his first win in R-OWS in his first season. here is the season review on Elfernandez from the overall R-OWS season Review: Elfernandez, 6th, 57 points, Spanish The Spaniard arrived in OWS in controversial circumstances - after Mugen announced his part-retirement, Elf was highly tipped as the next candidate to fill his vacancy. Especially when he raced in several other competitive championships. With a racing background, and notable for being one of the best track and race car builders in the making, he soon came in and - almost immediately - made an impact. A late season performance shoot-up saw him net 3 wins. Eventually, 6th place for the half-season driver was enough to seal 2nd in the Rookie Cup. As impressive as he may be, Elf will be another to watch next season. Elf's Tracks Elf's tracks has been mainly the thing that has made him familuar around roblox (elf's oppinion) he has built many real tracks and some of his own going from worse to better. recently he has made a track called "la mestalla" pronouced (Me-sta-ya), which has been rather popular overt the recent weeks and has been anouced as the F1 custom cup test track. Elfs main track is his main game which is gran premio de robloxio, many people have discussed what the track is called but to be fairly honest elf has not made a name (coment from Elf). This place of him involves F1 cars from the cvurrent season which is updated every race. Elf's popular tracks: Abu Dhabi Jerez Montreal Catalunya Circuit de la sarthe Valencia Long Beach Tsukuba Comments about Elfernandez Elfernandez welcomes many critisisims amd other peoples opinions when it comes to racing, although hey may like all comment said about him, he says that it helps him see his errors more carefuly or if its possitive, elf like to take it in as a boost of confedence. These are some of the comment drivers and others have said about him: jordan3878: "A smooth driver, who has potential. he never loses control when hes agrressive". Lotus128: "A combination of both a rookie and a pro, he reminds me of a mixture of both jaime alguesuri and Fernando Alonso, contreversial in cases however can be very professional and is very talented hes also one of the best overtakers ive seen and he has incredible speed". JamesMouse: "He was the "Jaime Alguersuari" of OWS. First of all, he's Spanish. Secondly, he is undoubtly fast and young. Definitely the qualities of Alguersuari, or even Alonso when he entered F1 back then. Elf entered mid-season as a replacement for retired Mugen, and took the grid by storm by finishing 3rd on his first weekend at his home grand prix at F3 Valencia. He then took 2 more 2nd place finishes, and looks to be getting even more. He can be forgived for slotting in mid-season, but his good adaptation to every track and fast racing pace prove to be a bonus". this was taken off the OWS website. Newbeaver256: "Very good overtaker and great at defensive driving". Trophey collection Minor Trophey's: Formula Fernandez Copa le mans Nascar Truck Sunchips Cup Major Titles: Lotus Championship S5 American Le Mans Series F1 Custom Cup Championship 1997 Category:Spanish drivers Category:Lc drivers Category:Winners Category:Robloxians Category:Robloxians Category:Winners Category:Poles